cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
The PsychoChronoMetron
Overview From the Story Arc "A Faultline in the Sands of Time" given by Agent G. This Souvenir is restricted to the level range of 20-24. Souvenir's Text The PsychoChronoMetron Though you wouldn't know it to look at these small fused and rusted fragments, once this was the most terrifying weapon in the world. It was called the PsychoChronoMetron, and was able to alter history. Many fought over it, but in the end, you destroyed it to protect the world in the adventure you remember as: A Faultline in the Sands of Time It all began when Doc Delilah told you that Agent G of Longbow had asked for your help. Agent G had been following your progress, and with what you and Doc Delilah had uncovered he was now convinced that the real reason Arachnos was in Faultline was to find the PsychoChronoMetron! But before they could be stopped, you had to learn just how close they were. Fortunately, the Sky Raiders were able to inadvertently help you with some stolen Arachnos codes. You took the codes from them, and were ready for the next stage. The next step was to use the codes to gain entry to Arachnos' deep supply base and access it's computer network. To help you do this, Agent G gave you an Arachnos disguise to help you sneak in. Once you were on the network, it wasn't long before you confirmed Agent G's fears: Arbiter Sands had narrowed the PsychoChronoMetron's final location down to 3 different possible locations! In a rush, you checked out each of the three spots, but you were too late. The PsychoChronoMetron had already been take by Arachnos. In a last desperate measure you broke into the forward Arachnos base, but in the secure vault all you found was a note from Arbiter Sands, chiding Nocturne the Night Widow for trying to steal the PCM. While the device was gone, the note offered a different kind of clue. Maybe there was still a way to stop Arbiter Sands. The key was that Night Widow Nocturne and Arbiter Sands shared a degree of mutual enmity. Agent G had an operative plant false evidence that Longbow had some secret information which could be used to blackmail Sands, and then you waited for her to show up to steal it. When she took the bait, you were able to capture her. Agent G was able to get her to reveal when Arbiter Sands planned to make his escape back to the Rogue Isles, but she also revealed that she'd told someone else: Captain Castillo of the Sky Raiders! Captain Castillo would be certain to interfere, and if the Sky Raiders got the PCM, they'd sell it to the highest bidder! You went in to pre-empt that possibility by bringing Castillo to justice. The information he had in his files confirmed what Nocturne had told you. Now it would be up to you to stop Arbiter Sands before he could escape. Without psychic powers of his own, Sands couldn't use the PsychoChronoMetron, but he was certain to have it on him. That meant you'd have to stop him to recover it. And Nocturne had told you where to find him: In an underground submarine bay Arachnos was using to move men and equipment into Paragon City via a series of underground rivers. You smashed the sub-pen, caught Arbiter Sands, and recovered the PsychoChronoMetron. But there was still one last thing to do. The PCM was just too powerful to exist in anyone's hands, but Agent G had an idea. If a powerful enough psychic were to order it to alter it's own history so that it would never work again, the threat could be neutralized, permanently. As Agent G explained, the amount of psychic power that would take would be beyond Sister Psyche or Aurora Borealis, but would be well within the limits of the most powerful known psychic on the planet: A girl named Penelope Yin. As you were about to hurry to a waiting helicopter to have her destroy the device, the word came that Arbiter Sands, Night Widow Nocturne, and Captain Castillo had all escaped, and they were certain to make one last play for the PCM. Whatever plans they may have had exploded in a free-for-all, but you managed to get the device to Penelope. Using her vast but untapped powers, the young psychic was able to order the most powerful weapon on Earth to turn itself into an inert hunk of junk. Sands, Castillo, and Nocturne were back in custody soon afterwards, and on their way to Ziggusky. For the other citizens of Faultline, life continued. Agent G continues his tireless battle to contain the forces of Arachnos. Doc Delilah is already working on a second book about the Faultline Incident, and has promised you a copy. Penelope Yin began tutoring in how to use her powers from the mightiest psychics among the world's heroes, while Yin's Market is doing brisk business as more people return to the area. Finally, there's a rumor that the heroine Fusionette is now working with a new hero who calls himself Faultline, and is trying to restore the honor of that name. Even though Arachnos and the Sky Raiders are still scavenging old ruins, and the Vahzilok and the Lost are still lurking in the shadows, you know that the future will be bright now that the nightmares of the past have been cleared away. See Also *Souvenirs Category:Souvenirs